


Sakura Kisses

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari is still weak against sakura after Dr. Shamal gave him the disease. Being caught with sakura's scent in him, he'll need someone to give him some CPR... and perhaps more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Kisses

Fanfic Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 8018: Sakura Kisses  
Story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Title: Sakura Kisses  
Pairing: 8018Sakura. Yamamoto x Hibari, Sakura x Hibari  
Rating: PG-13 probably...  
Warning: Suggestion of smut, kiss.  
Credits: raenefmignon for helping me with grammar check.  
Summary: Hibari is drugged with sakura's scent a little too much. Yamamoto finds him a little too helpless. (I can not write summaries, don't ask XD )  
Dedicated to: kurot considering she drew me 3 arts already, I better be popping out her fics.

Hibari Kyoya lazily laid down on the roof. It had only been a few days after the sakura blossom festival and there were only a few more days for him to enjoy the scent of the pollen in the air.

Within the few days, he had realized that the sakura made him weak around his knees, paralyzing his sensations. This was unfortunate considering that Hibari enjoyed sakura very much, but he had gotten used to the numbness that crept inside him, taking control of his body. At first Hibari hated the fact that he was not in charge, and yet, he felt liberated as he relaxed and allowed the scent to penetrate his defenses.

It was a game. A game in which Hibari and the sakura petals were the players, each trying to outmaneuver the other's move, trying to see just how much Hibari could take, just how long Hibari could endure the torture as each sakura petal tried to invade his body and soul. One by one, they ranked up against Hibari, taking him over inch by inch, conquering territories of his body as their own. Each secretion of the blossoms caressed his body, and each stroke petrified his nerves. Hibari felt an incredible exhilaration and freedom as he allowed the sakura to bind him down to earth, and he lay there, helpless and dazed.

Though Hibari could no longer sit next to the tree like he used to and relax, he had found another way to enjoy them. When school was over, and once his duties were done, he played his little game with the sakura's scent on the rooftop, waiting for another match. His player was fickle and only came once a year.

Perhaps the game that day was deeper than Hibari had wanted, or perhaps Hibari had let his guard down. But that day was different. Relaxing far more than he had wanted to, Hibari woke up to the sound of the metal door opening. Hibari blinked his sleepy eyes to realize that he had fallen unconscious during his pastime. Between the cloudy folds of his eyelids, Hibari tried to focus his eyes to face the intruder.

"Ah! Hibari." Yamamoto cried out as he opened the door. "You haven't gone home yet?"

Hibari tried to get up but his knees buckled and he slipped back down. Hibari panicked for a brief second as he realized that perhaps he had played the game for too long. A couple of sakura petals fell off Hibari, though some still clung onto him from their last exchange.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I forgot my lunch box here this afternoon. Ahahaha." Yamamoto casually replied as he scratched his head in light embarrassment. Then he added with a chuckle, "But you really shouldn't fall asleep in spring like that. You'll catch a cold you know." Hibari chose to ignore the annoying herbivore's silly laughs.

"Ah here it is," Yamamoto said as he came near Hibari and picked up the little pouch. Then he looked over to the prefect and asked, "What's wrong. You look a bit feverish."

"I'm fine." Hibari replied curtly, and tried to get up for the second time. His body trembled a bit as he leaned against the wall for support. Yamamoto came closer to him with a concerned look in his eyes. "Do you need help getting up?" He asked as he placed his hands on the side of Hibari's cheek to check his fever.

"Don't touch me." Hibari ordered as he slapped Yamamoto's hand away. Yamamoto backed away a bit surprised and watched as Hibari continued to try to stand properly. Hibari let out a deep sigh, hoping to get the sakura pollen out of his lungs. However, he only realized that more and more was entering him instead of leaving him. No matter how many deep breathes he took in, Hibari realized it was not helping him but making it worse.

Yamamoto looked worriedly at Hibari and said, "Are you alright? You seem to have difficulty breathing…." Then he added after a thought, "Do you have asthma?"

Hibari glared at him silently for thinking up such a ridiculous notion. And he continued to glare dangerously without giving him a reply to emphasize just how ludicrous that question was.

"Do you need help?" Yamamoto asked as he lifted his hand in a gesture. Hibari stared at his unmoving feet. He realized he could not even command it to take a step. Even with Yamamoto's support, he wouldn't be able to walk. That and he could not let him support him all the way home, considering there were sakura trees in full blossom on the roads to his house.

After a long silence, Yamamoto realized that perhaps Hibari could not walk after all and added with a teasing smile, "Would you like me to carry you?" Hibari sharply glared at him and spat out his reply, "I refuse to be seen carried by you in public."

Yamamoto chuckled, "It was just a suggestion." Hibari turned his head to avoid his stupidity.

Yamamoto placed his hands on his waist and sighed. "So, what can I do for you? Do you have any medication for your asthma?" Hibari sighed and wished desperately that he didn't have to have his hands behind him for support, or otherwise he'd have clocked the herbivore upside the head with his tonfa.

After his sigh, Hibari thought about how he could get out of his circumstances. For once, he had lost his battle with the sakura. Staying here would only harm him now. Luckily it was Yamamoto who came to him instead of someone who would want to take revenge. And to get out of here safely meant filtering and removing the sakura poisoning from his lungs.

"Do you know how to perform CPR?" Hibari asked wearily. Yamamoto blinked. "Well, yes. Though CPR is suppose to be for someone who's unconscious with water in their lun…." Hibari cut him off by grabbing Yamamoto's tie and pulling him closer.

"I know that. All I asked was can you perform one or not." Hibari hissed, more vexed at his current circumstances. Yamamoto grinned at him. "I do." He simply replied.

"I need some filtered oxygen." Hibari commanded, as if he were asking for a glass of water. Yamamoto chuckled. "You don't want me to touch your face to check your fever, nor carry you down the stairs. Yet you…." Yamamoto said as he closed the gap between them with a strong step forward and leaned in. Hibari pulled his tie closer to him as Yamamoto leaned towards his face, gently entering Hibari's mouth.

Yamamoto's lips were soft, though Hibari refused to dwell on it long. They locked their lips together, as one transferred his breathe to the other. Hibari tasted sugary bubble gum flavors from Yamamoto's mouth. It tasted sickeningly sweet. Yamamoto tenderly propped up Hibari's head so their kiss could deepen. Hibari peeked his eyes open to notice that Yamamoto's eyes were closed tightly in concentration. Satisfied, Hibari closed his eyes as well and allowed Yamamoto to take over.

But Yamamoto felt like teasing the defenseless prefect of the Diciplinary Committee, the man known for his formidable wall around everyone. To see him this helpless, Yamamoto couldn't help himself as he licked Hibari's soft tongue.

Hibari gasped a bit in surprise as their tongues met. Yamamoto's tongue licked Hibari's once again, this time, much deeper within him, exploring his mouth. Hibari was forced to swallow in Yamamoto's tongue as a whole since he could not push him away. Again Yamamoto caressed Hibari's tongue with a baby smooth stroke, sending shivers down Hibari's spine. Hibari managed to pull away enough to say, "I said CPR you idiot." Yamamoto chuckled as he leaned forward for some more. "This is CPR."

Yamamoto pushed Hibari against the wall as the baseball player held onto the rails of the water tank above them with his hands. Their bodies collided, suffocating Hibari as he felt Yamamoto's hard muscles on his. Yamamoto's breathing started to grow a bit rough, but he continued to shower soft and gentle kisses, never anything aggressive. Hibari's breath too started to hitch and quicken as he was tenderly washed away by Yamamoto's cotton candy kisses, his smooth, slick tongue, and his hot breath.

Hibari's breathing grew increasingly difficult and he felt his body slowly flush as he was crushed under Yamamoto's embrace. Each breath and kiss made Hibari even more dizzy, and feverish. Each touch and stroke left Yamamoto craving for more. Slowly Yamamoto was forgetting what he had originally wanted to give, and instead, was slowly taking in more and more of what he longed for.

"S…. stop it." Hibari managed to say between Yamamoto's hungry kisses. Yamamoto however, did not stop.

"I said stop you imbecile!" Hibari commanded as he bashed Yamamoto's head.

Yamamoto yelped in pain as he held onto his splitting headache. Finally free, Hibari wobbled to the exit of the roof. Hibari finally received enough oxygen to get away from Yamamoto's hold. The weakened Prefect finally got to the door and held himself steady.

"Are you sure you can walk home by yourself?" Yamamoto asked with a knowing smile as he rubbed his bump.

"I'll be fine." Hibari growled, as he closed the door behind him. Holding the wall for support, he realized that he was still shivering as he walked down the steps. He refused to admit that his trembling might not be from the remnants of the sakura scent in his system but from something else.


End file.
